


Stored Moments

by CoffeeKitten



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, just before the lawsuit, post one shot, this hurt to write but it came to me and now here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKitten/pseuds/CoffeeKitten
Summary: They're about to sue their company so Daehyun drinks. Himchan is the one who finds him and tries to comfort him a little.Himchan finds Jongup alone in the studio staring at his reflection and contemplating his worth.





	1. Daehyun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start off by saying sorry? Its 3 am and this is what happened.

“How many drinks have you had?” Daehyun tried to look up at Himchan but his neck felt like rubber and his eyes were all swimmy.

“A couple.” Daehyun laughed at the sound of his own voice. His words were slurred and it sounded more like a cat purring than a person talking. It also tickled his throat. Talking was weird.

“Uh-huh. I’m getting you a cab and sending you home.” Daehyun felt Himchan lift him by the arms and drape him across his shoulders. Daehyun’s head rolled to the side and he buried his face in Himchan’s neck.

“You smell so good hyung. Why do you always smell so good? Do you just sweat cologne? We should bottle it and start selling it. We’d make a fortune selling your sweat because you always smell so good.” Daehyun started laughing again.

“Stop being weird. We are not selling my sweat. I’m taking you home and putting you to bed.”

“I don’t wanna~” Daehyun tried to push away from the older.

“Daehyunnie… We have to be at the company building tomorrow. You need to sleep. It’s going to be a long day, you know that.” Something in Himchan’s voice made the younger feel tears start pricking in his eyes.

“I don’t wanna go…” Daehyun felt his chest tighten. Going to the company tomorrow meant that what they had been discussing for the past few months was really going to happen. Going to the company meant that he’d really be losing his friends. Going to the company was the end.

“None of us want this. We have to do it though.” Himchan had stopped walking and propped Daehyun up against the wall so they could look at each other. Daehyun’s face was covered in tears.

“I’m sorry hyung. I wasn’t going to drink… I couldn’t help it… I’m sorry.” Daehyun slid down and sat on the sidewalk. He buried his face in his knees and let out a pathetic sob. “I just started thinking about having to go back. About leaving and I just couldn’t. I don’t want to be alone.”

Himchan sighed as he slid down beside the younger. He rubbed comforting circles on his back. “You won’t be alone. We’ll all still be here. This isn’t goodbye forever. We’ll get through this the way we get through everything. As a team. This group… we’re not just a group of singers, we’re family. No matter what. No matter how long it takes for us to be together as six again. We’re family.”

Daehyun looked up. His eyes were red and his cheeks blotchy. He was sniffling badly and his teeth were gritted. It made Himchan burst into laughter.

“You look so ugly when you cry.” Daehyun limply began smacking Himchan over and over while Himchan continued to laugh.

“You’re ruining what was starting to be a sweet moment you idiot! How can you tell your friend they look ugly after giving a big long speech about family you jerk! I hate you so much! You’re just the meanest person I’ve ever met!”

Himchan laughed even harder. He stored this moment away in his heart. He stored it for the days that would soon come where he didn’t get to have these moments with his friends anymore. He stored it so could survive.


	2. Jongup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm... I didn't think I'd write more of this.  
> but i've been watching a lot of One Shot videos and feeling some type of way.  
> so here you go.

It wasn’t the first time Himchan had found Jongup sitting alone in the studio with the light off. The younger could often be found lying in the middle of the floor with his headphones plugged in staring at the ceiling.

Today was different. There were no headphones in his ears. He stared into the mirrored wall instead of up. His usual serene smile he wore was replaced by a blank slate. He looked like he had gone completely numbed to what was around him.

When Himchan entered the room the younger didn’t even look up to greet him. He just continued to stare at his reflection with tired eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“Contemplating.”

“That’s a fancy word.” Jongup made a confirming noise. “What are you contemplating then?” Himchan crossed the room and carefully sat down next to the younger. Jongup’s eyes darted over to Himchan briefly in the mirror before settling back on himself.

“My worth.” Himchan waited with a clench in his heart for Jongup to continue speaking. It took several moments and a deep sigh. “I’m just a dancer. I’m not a good singer like Daehyun or Youngjae. I can’t rap like its second nature like Yongguk or Junhong. I’m not especially good looking either. I’m just a dancer, and let’s be honest Junhong could handle that position on his own. I just… don’t fit.”

Himchan laughed slightly. Jongup turned fully to look at him with confusion all over his face. “At least you have dancing. I’m not even very good at that. You’re worth more than I am.”

Jongup punched him in the arm. Himchan clutched the spot and stared at Jongup with wide eyes. “Please you’re one of the most musically talented people I know. Don’t you dare say you’re worth less than me.” Jongup went back to staring at himself in the mirror, while Himchan continued to watch him. “Sorry, I shouldn’t hit you. Just don’t say stuff like that, okay? You’re worth a lot. Without you none of knew what to do. It’s not right when you’re gone.”

“It’s not right when any of us are gone. We’re six or nothing.”

The two remained silent for a while.

“Hyung?” Himchan made a noise to show he was listening. “Don’t get hurt anymore. I missed you. The others don’t ask me to do stupid things like you do or annoy me enough. I got bored.”

“Ah so you only keep me around for your amusement?” Jongup smiled. It was just the smallest quirk of his lips but it made Himchan’s chest feel warm again. “Here I am trying to be the ever caring hyung and take care of my favorite dongsaeng and this is how I’m treated?” Himchan laid back dramatically as if he had actually been offended.

Jongup’s smile widened. “You’re not just amusement. You buy me food sometimes too.”

“Ah now I’m just an amusing wallet?” Jongup laughed. Himchan tucked that sound away. It was something he heard so rarely now a days. He wanted to store it away for another time. A time when it wouldn’t be so easy to bring his friend back up from his dark place. It was his motivation to always try his best to help the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that hurt me. again sorry >.>


End file.
